Una noche a tu lado
by bellarenesmee alias NATI
Summary: Solo una locura o una verdad que pocos creen BxE


**UNA NOCHE A TU LADO**

Una noche te tuve y en una sola te perdí, tome todo lo que quise de ti, fue lo único que te pedí antes de que te marcharas para siempre de mí.

Han pasado 5 años y aún lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, solo cierro los ojos y veo tu hermosa figura, tan blanca, tan perfecta… tan hermoso.

_Ella solo cierra los ojos, sabe que el mejor recuerdo lo tiene en su memoria,_

_lo tiene tan presente que antes de dormir imagina que él está ahí _

_a su lado, haciéndola suya de nuevo, tiene miedo de abrir los ojos y regresar _

_a la realidad, tiene miedo de olvidar ese momento que fue tan especial._

—**FLASH BACK—**

**-Solo te pido una cosa antes de que te vayas.**

**Me miro dudoso, pero asintió con la cabeza.**

**-Regresa esta noche, después de que Charlie se vaya a pescar, por favor –Le tuve que rogar para que aceptara.**

**-Lo haré –Se dio medio vuelta y desapareció en el bosque.**

—**FIN FLASH BACK —**

_Una lágrima recorrió el rostro de aquel hermoso ángel, los suspiros aparecieron_

_y a pesar de que su semblante era triste se dibujo una sonrisa en ese hermoso _

_rostro, para ella era perfecto aquel momento en el cual estuvo con _

_su perfecto hombre._

—**FLASH BACK—**

**-Estás aquí.**

**-Sí –Susurro, su tono era triste y desgarrador.**

**-Ven, acuéstate conmigo –Tenía miedo que dijera que no, pero inmediatamente sentí el frío en mi cuerpo, la electricidad entre los dos era tan fuerte que el escalofrío que inundó mi cuerpo era placentero.**

**-¿Qué quieres de mí?**

**- Sólo te pido una noche, solo te pido que te entregues a mí, sólo te pido tu cuerpo y el poco amor que te queda.**

**—FIN FLASH BACK—**

_La luz de la luna iluminaba el pequeño rostro de ese ángel, la _

_luna era testigo de esa tortuosa historia. El ángel volteo a ver a la luna _

_y en ella se reflejaba el rostro de su amado, quiso tocarlo,_

_alzo la mano y esta choco con la ventana._

—**FLASH BLACK—**

**-Si te doy lo que me pides, me juras que serás feliz.**

**-Te juro lo que quieras, solo tómame, hazme tuya solo una vez y vete…**

_Esa noche había sido mágica…las sensaciones_

_estaban a flor de piel, el calor y el frío_

_fundiéndose en uno mismo…_

**Las manos de su amado se acercaron a sus senos, lo frío de su piel la hizo estremecer, pero el placer que ambos sentían era tanto que se olvidaron de la temperatura. Ella soltó pequeños gemidos, pedía cada vez más, él besaba su cuello, olía su aroma y al mismo tiempo lo guardaba en su memoria.**

**Una de sus manos se deslizo por su torso, llego al borde de su pantalón y se detuvo como pidiendo permiso, ella asintió… deseaba tanto ese momento que no lo pensó dos veces… él introdujo la mano y sintió la humedad de ella, su miembro empezó a reaccionar y la ropa le empezó a estorbar, tocó el punto más sensible, con un solo dedo empezó a dar círculos en ese punto tan sensible; de ella solo se podían escuchar sus gemidos, que para él era el más dulce cantar, introdujo un dedo dentro de ella y ella dio un pequeño grito de placer…**

**-Desnúdate para mí –Aquel ángel tomo por sorpresa su pedido, pero no lo dudo dos veces, se levanto de la cama y comenzó a retirar sus prendas, la pena que sentía hacia su cuerpo fue sustituida por la lujuria, sin ser consciente de sus actos empezó a tocarse, paso sus manos por sus senos, bajo por los costados y llegó a su sexo, pero antes de tocar ese punto tan sensible su amado se puso a su lado.**

**-No lo hagas… -Tomo sus manos y las dirigió a sus prendas. el ángel inmediatamente entendió lo que quería, desabrocho su camisa, sus manos tocaron esa piel prohibida, pero que ahora tenía acceso a ella, con sus dedos realizo el recorrido en pálido pecho, era tan frío pero para ella eso no tenía importancia, le quito por completo la camisa, se acercó a él y dejo un camino de besos en el, se paró de puntas para depositar un beso en la comisura de los labios; sus pechos tocaron su pecho desnudo e inmediatamente estos se pusieron duros, de los labios de él salió un hermoso jadeo.**

_El ambiente en la habitación se sentía tan cargado de tensión _

_sexual, ambos deseaban esto, pero el miedo de salir lastimado alguien_

_era tan grande que se detuvieron por un momento._

**-No te detengas –Dijo aquél ángel –No pienses en el futuro, piensa solo en el presente, lo que pase después a nadie la importará.**

**Dicho esto él la toma por la cintura y la alzó, sus piernas rodearon su cuerpo, él la sostenía con una mano, mientras que ágilmente él se quitaba el pantalón, sus besos ya no eran tan tiernos, demandaban el amor que cada uno sentía, la guerra de lenguas era pareja, al parecer nadie iba a ceder esa noche. Llegaron al tope de la cama y él la deposito en ella. Él le susurraba lo mucho que la amaba, que no tuviera miedo, mientras que ella solo podía ver esos hermosos ojos color dorado.**

**El poco a poco se introdujo en ella, las emociones que ambos sentían eran contradictorios amor/odio/deseo/culpa/pasión/vergüenza… Sus movimientos en un principio fueron lentos… ella pedía más y él se lo dio… las embestidas fueron un poco más fuertes… ella decía su nombre… él decía cuanto la amaba y que lo perdonara. Ambos llegaron a la punta de la cima, el orgasmo fue la mejor sensación que tuvieron…**

_Una noche se tuvieron, se demostraron su amor, pero_

_alguien iba a terminar dañado, no sabían a qué medida iba a ser,_

_pero no lo pensaron a profundidad y dejaron que las emociones volaron _

_con el viento._

**—FIN FLASH BACK—**

-¿Por qué siempre ves la luna?

-¿Te desperté? –Me dirigí a mi compañera de cuarto.

-No, tuve una pesadilla, pero ¿por qué siempre ves la luna?

-Me recuerda a una persona…

-Mmm… te puedo hacer una pregunta.

-Claro.

-¿Hace cuánto estas encerrada aquí?

-Mmm…. creo que hoy cumplí 5 años.

-Oh… -Mi compañera dudaba en realizarme otra pregunta.

-Pregunta lo que quieras, eres mi primera compañera en 5 años, entonces no tengas dudas, creo que me haría bien hablar.

-Gracias… ¿por qué te internaron?

-Me abandono la persona que más amaba y no pude soportarlo, caí en depresión y a veces decía cosas que no podía decir y me tomaron por loca. ¿Y tú?

-Dios, qué triste. Pues yo estoy aquí porque he intentado suicidarme muchas veces, pero mi historia no es tan importante, ¿me puedes contar la tuya?

-Mmm… ¿crees en vampiros?

-Claro que no, puede que este internada en este estúpido psiquiátrico y crean que estamos locas, pero no es para tanto.

-Ja… bueno cuando creas en los vampiros te contare mi historia

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Bueno aquí esta de nuevo Naty presentando un one-shot, esta historia ya estaba empezada, sin embargo no tenía la cabeza para continuarla y ultimamente me he sentido lo suficientemente capaz para terminar algunas historias que ya había empezado.

Espero que le guste esta pequeña historia.

De antemano muchas gracias y saben que críticas, dudas o cualquier cosa que me deseen decir estoy a su disposición.


End file.
